Tsk, Tsk, Granger!
by WickedFaith
Summary: He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through Draco's hair. Don't stop Draco
1. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to j.k. rowling.**  
  
**Summary: Harry and Ron notice that Hermione is acting strangely. They think it's because they have been ignoring her. So they start following her around every where. She doesn't even have a second alone. If that's not bothering it be a certain blonde slytherin? Read and Review!!!  
**  
** Tsk Tsk**

**  
**  
**_Chapter one: what?!_**

**__**  
  
Hermione sat in the empty library trying to work on her homework. Everyone else was at the Halloween Ball, but since she didn't have a date she decided not to go at all. She sighed think about how excited Harry and Ron had been. It was no secret that they had gotten a lot cuter over the summer. Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous when Harry and Ron's girlfriends, Luna and Lavender, were around.  
  
"If I only hadn't of broke up with Victor Krum."  
  
"I personally think Victor is an idiot." Hermione jumped at the sound of another person's voice. She turned around to see Malfoy.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the party with your pansy little girlfriend?" Hermione smiled at her own joke.  
  
"That's not funny, Granger. Pansy is not my girlfriend or anything to me. By the way, why aren't you at the party?"  
  
"I...um I'd much rather do homework." She turned her back to him once again and pretend to read.  
  
"I don't think so." He was right behind Hermione, leaning down a bit so his face was near hers.  
  
"How do you know what I want to do?" Hermione turned her head slightly.  
  
"I didn't say know. I said think. Besides, even you like to have fun every once and while."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco leaned in closer to her face. This scared Hermione so she pulled back until she fell out of her chair.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "What did you think I was going to do, Granger? Kill you with my mouth."  
  
"No." She answered thoughtfully still sitting on the floor.  
  
Draco walked around the chair and held out a hand to help Hermione up. As soon as she was on her feet he rammed her up against the wall.  
  
"Ouch!" She said. But Malfoy didn't say anything back, he just cover her mouth with his in a lustful kiss. At first Hermione was too shocked to kiss him back, but soon she let pleasure get the best of her, and opened her mouth wider.  
  
Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione was getting dizzy from the connection they had. He pushed a hand under her red shirt and drew little circles on her stomach with his finger. He pulled away from Hermione's mouth and moved to her neck. He kissed her softly four times before biting her neck knowing that he was leaving a mark. Hermione flinched from the pain.  
  
Draco pulled back and slid her shirt over her head. This was enough time for Hermione's thoughts to catch up with her. 'What the hell are you doing?!? Making out with your enemy!!' As soon as Draco un-did her bra it was clear that they were doing a lot more than making out. He took one of her small breast in his hand and ran a finger over it. Hermione moaned at the contact.  
  
He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "Don't stop Draco."  
  
Draco pulled back and Hermione whimpered. "Later, Granger." He said walking out of the room leaving Hermione filled with so many emotions. She was so embarrassed that he had gotten her that far and just left in the middle.  
  
Hermione walked in the Gryffindor common room feeling depressed. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a conversation about the ball. Luna and Lavender were talking about what everyone wore. Hermione sat on the couch. Neither of them said anything to her. Tears built up in Hermione's eyes and her hands started to shake. She couldn't help but feel so dirty for doing that with Malfoy.  
  
Without Harry or Ron noticing she was crying she took off running up to her room. She flung herself on the bed. The first time she had ever gone that far with someone and it had to be with Malfoy!! She had made a fool of herself. She laid there crying until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**A/n: I hope you like it. I haven't really read many stories on here yet, but I plan on doing that tonight. Please review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Every Good Story Has A Full Moon

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to j.k. rowling.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron notice that Hermione is acting strangely. They think it's because they have been ignoring her. So they start following her around every where. She doesn't even have a second alone. If that's not bothering it be a certain blonde slytherin? Read and Review!!!  
  
Tsk Tsk  
  
Chapter two: Every good story has a full moon**  
  
The next day Hermione woke up a little later than normal. She ran to the bathroom and got ready for another day at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to get to her work and forget about last night. She hurried down to breakfast to find that her best friends where already there, and that Lavender was sitting in her seat next to Ron. She decided it was best not to even sit with them today. So she sat at the end of the table by herself. Today, she gave a whole new meaning to the word BreakFAST. She was out of there before Harry and Ron even noticed her. They seem to not notice her anymore. She slowly made her way to the dungeons. She had a good 20 minutes before class started, but better early than late was always her motto. She must have been real early because the classroom door was locked. She peaked through the small window to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson going at it. "Oh, Draco!" She moaned  
  
Hermione was so shocked. "Hermione?" She turned around to face Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh, um, Hi."  
  
"Why are you standing outside?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there any time soon." Harry moved Hermione to the side and looked through the window.  
  
"Thats diffently....ew." He said making a face.  
  
"What was it?" Ron asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Told you." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Ron looked through the window next, "Gross!" Ron yelled making Draco and Pansy look up.  
  
"Shit," Hermione heard Draco say.  
  
For some reason, Hermione started to get really nervous. Would he tell Harry and Ron? Does he have proof? Why wouldn't he? All these questions rose in her mind like a sickness.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked as the door to the Potions class opened.  
  
Everything seem so far away. The thought of Harry and Ron finding out about Draco was just too much. They would hate her for life.  
  
The door opened and out stepped Malfoy and Pansy.  
  
"Its good to see someone has fun in Potions, Malfoy." Ron snickered  
  
"Yeah, I hope Pansy didn't work you too hard!" Harry laughed at his own stupid joke.  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Draco said. He turned to Hermione, "What's the matter, mudblood? You look worse than normal."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, who had slid down to the floor, "Are you ok, Hermione?" She pulled her hair off her neck to get some air.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ron's eyebrows rose in confusion, "What's that on your neck?"  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her neck covering Draco's mark. "It's...um...just a bug bite." She said in a low voice narrowing her eyes at Malfoy.  
  
More students started to come down the stairs. "We better get inside."  
  
Harry and Ron walked through the door followed by Pansy, "Come on, Dracy. Sit by me."  
  
Draco sneered, "No." Pansy pouted and went through the door.  
  
"Why so many girls like you, I will never know."  
  
"Some girls like bugs." Malfoy said walking in the classroom leaving Hermione on the floor.  
  
Classes were finally over and it was supper time. This time Hermione got to sit next to Ron and Harry since Lavender sat with Luna and her friends.  
  
"We're going to beat Ravenclaw, tomorrow. I can feel it." Harry said. Ron and Harry had been talking non stop about the game. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I know!" Ron said. He had just recently joined the team too. Hermione looked at her plate. She hadn't eaten a bite. 'Why the hell am I letting him get to me like this? This is exactly what he wants.' She looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy surrounded by his low-life friends. She must haved sighed again, because Harry stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter, Mione? Are you getting sick?" She smiled a little at Harry's concern for her.  
  
"No, I think I just need a walk." The boys nodded and she left.  
  
It was pretty chilly outside and Hermione didn't have her coat on. So, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked out to the lake. It was beautiful. She sat down by a tree and looked to the full moon.  
  
"It's so pretty." She mumbled.  
  
"Taking a liking to werewolves, are we?"  
  
Hermione knew the voice right away, "Bug off, Malfoy."  
  
"I think you should really stop calling me a bug, mudblood." She looked up at him to see him leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"No one cares what you think, or do." Hermione brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them trying to stay warm.  
  
"I think you do." He took off his robe and dropped it down to Hermione. She looked at him confused, "Your cold, right?"  
  
She only nodded and pulled her arms through the robe. Its smelled of Malfoy. They sat there for a moment neither one of them talking. Hermione broke the silence, "I should go in. Harry and Ron will be waiting on me."  
  
Draco nodded and extended a hand for her. As soon as she was on her feet Malfoy rammed her againist the tree.  
  
"Ouch! Look Malfoy, you can't keep..." His mouth cut her off. It was another kiss filled with lustful passion. Malfoy's tounge entering her mouth brought her thoughts back to her and she pushed him as hard as she could.  
  
He stumbled backwards a little shocked, "Why in bloody hell did you do that?"  
  
"I think you know why." Hermione said turning to leave, "Stay away from me, Malfoy."  
  
Draco caught her wrist and forcefully pulled her to him, "No." He leaned down to kiss her again, but she used her free hand and smacked him.  
  
"This time, you lose." She took off running for the building.  
  
"Damn her." Draco kicked a rock, "I never lose."  
  
**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it. The next chapter may take longer to post because I am moving to Florida tomorrow, and we don't know if we will have internet there or not. I promise there will be more sex parts later on. Please review again! And I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Malfoy vs Potter: Nice name. Lol. I'm glad you like it. Please leave another review.  
  
Theophania: Looks like Hermione will have to think of something fast! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first. Review again  
  
Lemon648: I hope I did a good job. And no, this isn't my first fanfiction. I've posted some peter pan fanfiction. Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
GothicAnna87: Yes, Harry and Ron are not the brightest in the first chapter, but Harry will get better....I hope. Review again please  
  
Child of Decadence Spiffy huh? Hehe I like that word. Please feel free to review again!  
  
Oreo69not96: hm...Killing Harry and Ron? Might work.....non I need them for the rest of the story, but nice thinking! Plus Harry is pretty cute himself. Don't forget to Review!  
  
Bob the Monkey: I like your name too. I've always wanted a monkey named bob! Ok...not really, but now I think it wouldn't be too bad. I'm glad you think it's interesting. Review!  
  
R.Blade: Thanks for the review, tiffany! I'm glad you like it. Wednesday was great. Now we have to wait till next summer =(. I'll count the days! (yeah, right.) SaltnPepper! Lol  
  
Celticelf: LOL like the name of this chapter? Of course every good story has a full moon. (Even in the middle of the day) I can't wait till next summer were we can go swimming at night again!!! **


	3. Who?

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to j.k. rowling.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron notice that Hermione is acting strangely. They think it's because they have been ignoring her. So they start following her around everywhere. She doesn't even have a second alone. If that's not bothering it be a certain blonde slytherin? Read and Review!!!  
  
Tsk Tsk, Granger  
  
****Chapter three: Who?**

Hermione raced into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess while Lavender and Luna were discussing the importance of eye shadow.

All eyes looked up to her as she came in, breathless. "Hi..." She said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been chased by something." Ron asked

"I'm fine."

Harry frowned, "Whose robe is that?"

She quickly covered up the patch with her hand, "Mine of course. Going to bed, goodnight." She ran up the stairs to the Girl's dorms.

"Looks like Hermione's got herself a boyfriend." Lavender said.

"What makes you think that?!?" Ron asked looking up from the chess game.

"Come on, Ron, who else's robe could that have been?"

"You heard her, its hers."

"Ron, use your head for once," Luna said, "That robe was way too big for her."

"Maybe she likes it that way. Besides, Hermione swore off boys after Victor." Harry said moving a pawn forward.

"Are you ....jealous, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Of course not, why would I be jealous when I have you."

"Because, I could have sworn it was a Slytherin patch." Luna said in a low voice thinking no one heard her, but Harry did.

Ron moved his knight up three spaces and over one, "Check mate."

After Luna and Lavender went to bed, Harry turned to Ron, "Do you think Hermione has a boyfriend?"

"She might." Ron was putting the chess game away, "But I think she might have told us first."

"Maybe, it's because we haven't really been paying much attention to her lately." Harry said thoughtfully

"She might have just found a boy she liked."

_'From Slytherin?' _Harry thought "I hope not." He mumbled.

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early. She was actually feeling pretty happy since she told Malfoy off. She glanced at his robe on the end of her bed. "Hmm, how am I going to give that back without having to look at him?"

She decided it could wait till later and threw the robe under her bed before running down to breakfast.

"Hello." She said smiling big. She sat down next to Lavender who was next to Ron.

"Hi." They all said.

"What are you smiling at?" Luna asked

"I don't know. Do I really need a reason?" Hermione looked at her plate, "I hate eggs." She took a bite of toast. Everyone was still watching her, "What? Did I spill something on my robe?" She looked it over frantically.

"So, are you going to town Saturday?" Lavender asked Luna, who nodded. They started talking about what shops they were going to go to, and what they were going to buy. Harry and Ron didn't say a word.

"I guess I'm going to head to class." Hermione said standing up and getting her books.

Harry stood up quickly, "Want me to walk you?" Luna shot Harry a death glare.

"Um....If you want..." He took her books from her hands and walked off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall, Draco was watching their every move. He glared at Potter as he watched him carry Hermione's books for her. "Pansy, who is Potter going out with?" Draco asked

"Luna Lovegood. Why do you care..." Pansy stopped when he saw Harry walking with Hermione, "If I didn't know better I'd think you fancied that mudblood."

"Watch your mouth, Parkinson. I will never like a muggle born."

"Then why do you care about her?"

"Who? Granger? I don't." Pansy frowned but let the subject dropped for some other Slytherins were starting to listen in.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said taking her books from his hands, "You really didn't have to do that." 

"It was no problem."

"Bye." Hermione said and started to walk in the classroom

"Mione, wait." She turned and looked at Harry, "Do you...Do you have a...um...boyfriend?"

Hermione frowned, "No, you know I don't."

"Well, You've been really distant lately and today you could stop smiling. I thought there was something you weren't telling me." Hermione suddenly felt guilty for not telling Harry about Draco, but that's something that would be better forgotten about.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I've just had a lot of school work and I was smiling because I got an A on a report thats all."

"Oh."

Hermione smiled, "Bye Harry." She went in the classroom.

**A/n:** Ok, there was no action in that chapter, but I swear there I will be more in the next! With who?!?! Take a wild guess.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Hermione Girl3:** Thanks for the review!! And as always sings we love to see you smile!

**YeAllknowingone:** haha, bet you don't know whats going to happen in the next chapter. Mwhahaha I love the power of being the author. Thanks for the review.

**MirroredBeauty:** Yes, Malfoy is very desperate....or is he? Man, I love this job! gasp I have a job?!? Thanks for the review! You rock.

**ShylaMalfoy:** gasp again you married Draco.....or draco's dad.....or hook......I have no clue why hook made it in there. Anyways, thanks for the review! You rock too.

**Moseys-dragon:** Was that enough? Cause If not there is plenty more coming. Keep reviewing and as always you rock too.

**ChildOfDecadence:** Draco will never lose, because I love him. ........that was random. And don't worry about spelling. I suck at it too. You rock.

**Celticelf:** You don't rock...you're not online right now are you!?!?! I'm about to email you the rest of devil in disguise. Aren't you happy?!?! Leave another review please (p.s. you do rock)

MalfoyVsPotter**:** Thanks for another review. Florida is ok....but I miss Mississippi. REVIEW AGAIN!..please

**Niftyliciousness:** I think Hermione is sad, because she is embarrassed about what Draco did to her. And I would be upset if a guy did me that way, would you not? And the next chapter will explain more on Draco's part. Keep reading

**Oreo69not96:** I think we could kill my gym teacher. Damn him for making me run a mile. Damn Samantha from getting me saying damn, but I don't want to kill Sammy. She rocks, and you do too. Please review again.

**Lemon648:** Please read the ones on Faith, trust, and pixie d. They need love too. Thanks for the review!!!

**DrAcOsUsAgAL:** hehe, like the robe thing? I hope it worked out good. Thanks for the review. You should defiantly do it again sometimes.

**DracosGirl:** More is on the way, after you review again. You rock.

**CassandraRaven:** My review buddy. Lol always reviewing! Thanks. I'm going to read your stories next!!!! Yay, review again please.

wipes forehead Shooo. That sure took some times, but its worth it!! I hope I got everyone that reviewed, If I didn't I'm sooooo sorry, please still review.


	4. hm

**Warning to Billie Joe's Stalker another trick chatper...but please still read.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing....

**Summary:** He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "Don't stop Draco." R/R! 

**Tsk Tsk, Granger**

**Chapter four: hm.....**

Draco walked out of the great Hall in search of Hermione. _'Why am I going after her again?'_ He turned a corner just to see Hermione talking to Harry. He hid behind the corner.

He was confusing himself. His mind always screamed for him to do something, but his body always did something else. It was like a sickness. _'No, Hermione is a sickness. I have to get her out of my system.....But how?' _Just then Ginny Weasley walked by. _'But of course. Another girl!' _

His mind started to race. If he made Ginny love him, maybe he would forget about Hermione. _'Or Hermione will get Jealous.....and that would make Potter Jealous......And I will be with Ginny so that is enough to make Weasel mad.' _

His plan was falling perfectly together now. '_And I will find something to make Weasel mad at Potter. Thus breaking up the Golden Trio' _Yes, this plan is way better than the original plan. '_Maybe in the end I'll get to screw Weasel's little sis and get Hermione too!' _

Ginny Weasley sat at her normal table in the library. She was working on some homework left over from Astronomy. _'Thank god, Hermione had let me borrow these books the library didn't carry.' _Just as she was putting the finale touches on her essay she heard a voice from behind her.

"Becoming just like a little mudblood, aren't we?" She turned to see Malfoy standing in the dark corner.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco put on a prince charming look to the best of his abilities and sat down in front of her, "Your love."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?!?"

"You heard me. I need you Virginia Weasley. I've loved you for a long time. Please believe me. I've changed I swear." Draco said

"Yeah, right. And mermaids can walk on land. Go toy with someone else, Malfoy."

'_This is harder than I thought it would be.'_ Draco frowned on the inside, but still kept his prince charming look on, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. What would a beautiful girl like you ever want with trash like me?"

This bewildered Ginny. Draco was not one to say he was trash. In fact, he was just the opposite and what made him so bad is because he knew he was good. _'Maybe he has changed....NO....don't let him fool, Ginny' _

Draco knew Ginny was battling her thoughts in her head. He knew he had to do something to let her know that he loved her so he kissed her. Just randomly touched his soft lips to hers in a deep, passionate, yet soft kiss. Draco knew Ginny was too shocked to kiss him back. Either that or she didn't know how, but surely Potter has kissed her before. He would be stupid not too.

Malfoy pulled away from Ginny slowly. He had his eyes closed as if the kiss at brought him so much joy. He sighed and opened them slowly to see Ginny was gone along with all of her things. He quickly frowned _'Where the hell did she go?' _Oh well, he had left a big impression on her.

**A/n:** I know, I know this is a Hermione/Draco story, but its part of the story....trust me. It'll work out. Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Sparkling Emerald**- I'm so glad you think I'm a good writer. Mwhaha I pulled you into the power of Draco. lol. Thanks for the review!

**Jessica Potter 5:** I'm glad you like it. Please review again!!!!

**theophania: **I'm so sorry about the draco/ginny. But there will be plenty more with Hermione! Never fear. Don't give up on me.

**Skibbles:** I did write more!!! yay. Time to celebrate. ::dances:: enough of that. Now review!!!!! Thanks...

**Lacey:** I'm glad you loved it. I love you for reviewing. hehe..i love reviews. Please review again

**Laurda Felton:** I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to have to start write again...ran out of things to post. lol...review again please

**Artemisia de Romanus:** No please!!!!! No more monkeys....cries they scare me...looks around nervously yeah...review again please

**Severus'sGirl667:** I'll be sending that email as soon as I post this! Ofcourse...I'm sure....you've...read..it nevermind...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

**ReginicSade87:** Yes, Pansy makes me sick. But wouldn't it have been fun to play her in the movie? hanging on draco malfoy's arm....yeah....REVIEW!

**inugirl now:** I'm glad you like. I work hard on it. Please review. You rock.

**DannysLilGirl:** Nice review! Do it again please!!!!

**shiro:** Well, draco is really confused right now. Trying to keep his image, but break up the golden trio at the same time....its a hard job, go easy on him.

**DracoLuva:** I try to do that with the discription thing. (I've never been good at it) But I'm working on it. By the way, thanks for reviewing three times, lol. Every bit helps!

**Lini26:** hehe, You'll just have to keep reading to get to the end!!! Thanks for the review!!!!! You rock.

**Billie Joe's Stalker:** gasp your a stalker to?!?! Awesome. Sorry, about the trick chapter..=/ Maybe this one was longer....and I have to shout out to my reviews...I love them sooo much!!!! lol. Review again please..

**JenniferJae: **Enough action?!?! Hope so!!!! But if not...more will come...along with fluff, drama, and maybe some smut (Probley only one chapter)

**RootBeerFloat:** I'm gald you like it. I finally got to post another chapter. More to come later. Please review!!!!!

**Denise4**: I DID! isn't that cool? Hope you review again soon!!!!

**Chamorro:** hehe, thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

**InDyxx:** I like your review! Please do it again....

**celticelf**: SAMMY LEIGH!!!!!!!!! I miss ya...Its boring here. hugs you reviewed...Thanks....ttyl. lyas.

**Malfoy vs Potter:** I'm glad you love it!!!!!! I love to post more after you review again.

**Moseys-dragon:** Hola, I'm glad you like it. Review again please

**Oreo69not96:** I did!!!!! And you'll review again right? Cause if you don't....

**raga2dope: **I'm glad you likey a lot. Please review again

**Lemon648:** The first reviewer of this chapter!!!!!! You ROCK!!!!!!!! You get the 'I reviewed first' award! ::hands you a trophy:: please try again this chapter!!!!!!


	5. double cross

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing....

**Summary:** He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "Don't stop Draco." R/R!

**Tsk Tsk, Granger**

**Chapter Five: Double Cross**

_'Oh my god. Oh my god.'_ was all that was going though Ginny's head as she entered the

Gryffindor common room. She walked in and sat on the couch next to her friend, Hermione

Granger. Ginny let out a deep sigh waiting for Hermione to ask what was wrong.

Hermione, who was reading one of her text books, glanced up at her but soon went back to her

book. Not happy with the reply, Ginny groaned and laid her head on the arm rest. This time

Hermione didn't even look up. Ginny cleared her throat. Still nothing. She coughed louder.

This time Hermione looked up.

"Do you want some water?" She gestured to her cup on the coffee table.

"No... don't want any water." Ginny said annoyed.

"Ok." She started to read again

"Hermione." Ginny sat up, "Do you think somebody can change over night?"

"No." She said putting her book down.

Ginny frowned, "What about over summer?"

"I guess so. Why do you want to know?"

"Well...I have this friend who is in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor. And this guy told her that he

loved her and kissed her."

Hermione smiled, "That doesn't seem so bad."

"But this guy has been really mean to her and her friends."

"Then she shouldn't like him."

"But he says he has changed. And I a part of me..I mean...her thinks he has. Should she give

him a chance?"

Hermione stared suspiciously, "She should do what is right with her heart."

"What if Ro....Roophen, her brother, gets really mad at her as does her friends."

"I'm sure if they were true friends they wouldn't be mad at her. I'm going to get some supper."

Hermione walked out of the room.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. _'I can't believe I'm actually considering liking Draco Malfoy!'_

!Hermione!

Hermione sat in her normal spot at the Gryffindor table waiting on Ron and Harry to finish

eating. Lavendar was sitting with Parvati, and Luna was at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hurry up." Hermione sighed for the millionth time.

"I've never seen someone in such a rush to study." Ron mumbled pushing his food around with

his fork.

"I don't HAVE to help you Ron."

"Shut up, Ron. We need her help." Harry smirked.

Ginny walked in looking slightly flushed and out of breath, "Hey guys." She sat by Hermione.

"What's the matter with you Ginny!," Ron exclaimed, "You look like you've been chased by a

werewolf."

"Yeah." She said a little distracted.

Suddenly someone let out a loud shriek from the Slytherin Table. It was Pansy Parkinson.

Everyone turned there head to see her slap Draco Malfoy hard on the face. Malfoy winced and

held his hand to his face.

Pansy then did the unthinkable, she stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Right up to Hermione,

Harry, Ron, and Ginny. _'Oh no.' _Hermione thought. _'Draco said something.' _

Mean while Ginny was thinking, _'He told her. He had to have.' _

"You dirty little brat!" She pointed her pointing finger.

"I...um.." Hermione started

"You're nothing but an ugly little weaslette!" Pansy screamed. Hermione's mouth fell open. All

eyes turned to Ginny as she blushed as red as her hair.

"That's quiet enough, Miss Parkinson." Snape said grabbing her hand as she drew it back to

smack Ginny.

"No! I refuse to lose Draco to that...that....dirty whore."

"Language, Miss Parkinson." Ms. McGonagall grabbed her other hand.

"What in the world was she talking about?" Ron yelled.

Ginny cringed...um....have something to tell you?"

"You're damn right you do."

It took a long time for Ginny Weasley a long time to get Ron and Harry to talk to her again, but

she did it with the help of Hermione and a few letters to her mother.

"Hermione, I want to thank you for helping with Harry and Ron." Hermione forced a small

smile. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Malfoy was going out with Ginny and not her,

"I'm so glad you didn't get mad at me like they did."

"Well, they just don't want you to get hurt by Malfoy." They were making their way to The

Great Hall.

"He is going to sit with us today!" Ginny said happily

Hermione stopped walking, but Ginny kept going. _'Oh lord, this is going to be interesting.' _

When Hermione caught up to Ginny she was sitting down with Draco on her left side. Harry

and Ron were staring at their food not looking very happy.

I sat in the only seat felt, next to Malfoy. "Hello, Granger." He smirked as I sat down.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Hey, Ron, did you finish that essay for Astronomy?" Harry asked getting them started in a deep

conversation on why it was unfair of Prof. Sinistra. Ginny was talking to Lavendar who was on

her other side about some new robe style coming out.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something cold on her knee. It was Malfoy's hand. She glanced up at

him. He was looking at Ginny. She tried to ignore his hand._ 'Just eat fast and leave.' _That was

the plan until his hand started to creep up her leg. It reached the hem of her skirt. My breath

was caught in my throat. She gasped as his fingers reached her knickers.

"Hermione, are you OK?" The hand moved away quickly and aloud Hermion breath again.

"I'm fine. Something just went down the wrong pipe." Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was

staring dreamy at Ginny, then back at Hermione.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione took off out of the Great Hall.

"I hope she knows tomorrow is Saturday." Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione ran up the stairs just as they started to change, "damn it." She stomped her foot like a

two year old.

"That's not very lady like." Hermione turned around to see a blonde hair boy smirking at her.

"fuck off, Malfoy."

"tsk tsk, Granger. Is that a good example to sat for these first years. They look up to us six

years."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "whatever." She started to walk toward the new direction.

Malfoy sneered, "For a mudblood you sure are disrespectful to your superiors."

Hermione stopped walking to laugh, "I sure hope you don't mean you."

She walked faster only to hear footsteps behind her. "Malfoy! STOP..muhaming me." He

placed his hands over her mouth and pushed her against the walk.

Hermione frowned. _'We're right in the hallway. What if people see?!? What if Ginny sees?!?'_

Malfoy moved his hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione almost yelled.

"Don't make this harder than it is." Draco started to place small kisses on her neck.

"Hmmm...no...Draco." He pulled back with an amused look on his face.

"What?"

"You said Draco."

"Well, that is your name isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now get off me."

"I don't think so, Granger. Or should I call you Hermione now."

"I don't care just move."

"Ron, stop being so ignorant." Hermione heard Ginny's voice. She was close.

"How about Mione? I like that." He rubbed her cheek.

"Move, Malfoy." Hermione pleads were wasted.

"Aw, its back to Malfoy, is it?" He leaned to her ear, "That's a shame."

"Ginny, he isn't normal." Ron's voice grew closer.

Malfoy smirked. Hermione saw the shadows from around the corner. She closed her eyes.

She felt like she was falling backwards. Suddenly her butt hit the floor. She opened her eyes.

Her and Malfoy were in a small closet. He chuckled, "You need to learn to trust me, Granger."

"Never."

He put his hand on his heart, "That hurt. I think you'll have to make it up to me."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Wh...why?"

Draco dropped to his knees next to Hermione.

"I...You...You love Ginny." Hermione clawed backwards into a bookshelve.

"Says who?" He advanced forward.

"Please...no.."

Malfoy smirked. _'Oh dear god. That smirk only leads to trouble.' _

He was so close when he talked his lips rubbed Hermione's neck, "Just...because...I'm

with...Ginny. Doesn't mean we can't have fun." He sucked on her neck.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, "Why do you do this to me?"

Malfoy pulled back, "I'm not sure." He suddenly look just as lost as Hermione.

"I've got to go." He walked out leaving Hermione sitting alone. Tears streamed down Hermione's face. She had just kissed her best friend's boyfriend.

**A/n: ****EEEEEEEE long chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, but its hard when your moving. Please review and if you have any question feel free to email me and I will answer them. **

**Thanks to all my reviews: Tomspink, Malfoy vs Potter, lemon648, Chocolate Liquer, Samantha, dobby, Cheeryblossomangel-225, Level27Teenie, theophania, lilcrazy15, Dannyslilgirl, CockroachCluster, moseysdragon, Dershana, Supreme Neo Slytherin Countess, Shiro, CassandraRaven, InDyxx, and my number one cousin: Celticelf!!!**


	6. I can't believe it

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "Don't stop Draco." RR!

_**Tsk Tsk, Granger**_

**Chapter Six: You what?**

Over the next few weeks Hermione avoided Draco Malfoy at all costs. She had decided to forget about what happened and move on with her life. After all, she was getting behind in some of her homework. Lord forbid Hermione to get behind. She had decided to spend the next lunch period in the library writing an essay that she should have written last night; it was do next week after all. She picked out all of the books she would need and settled down in the back. She opened up the first book and began to skim it for important information. She heard a loud thud. She glanced up a little to see a stack of small books, a little bit more up and she got a view of none other than Draco Malfoy. _'Maybe if I ignore him he will go away.'_ Ten minutes past, and no such luck for Hermione. She sighed and put her book down, "What do you want?"

Draco looked up surprised, "What do mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think we both know I'm no idiot. What do you want?"

"To study."

"Fine." Hermione stood up and started to stack up all over her books.

"Good riddance." Draco mumbled as she walked by him.

(-.-)

Hermione waltzed in her History of Magic class. She sat down next to Harry, who glanced up from his work to say hey.

"Hi." Hermione put her text book down in front of her.

"Filthy little mudblood." A voice mumbled as it stalked past her.

"Dirty Ferret face." Hermione mumbled back receiving a glare from Malfoy and a laugh from Harry. Malfoy sat down in the seat in front of Hermione and Harry.

"Now now, class. Settle down." Professor Binns took his place at the front of the class. "Today we will...." The ghost was cut off by a knock at the door. "Oh bother. Come on in." He yelled as the door opened. In walked a 1st year with a note in hand. Professor read the note, "Oh my. Please class; stay seated while I tend to this." As soon as he was out the door the class erupted in voices.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Where's Ron?"

Harry nodded to the back of the class, "He is sitting with Lavendar."

"Aw, did weasel find someone better than little mudblood."

Unable to stand Malfoy's comments any longer, Hermione jumped to her feet and aimed her wand at the boy. "Shut up!" She screeched. The class went silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting on Hermione to hex Malfoy. Only she never got the chance for Professor Binns returned

"Miss Granger, surely you weren't about to do anything drastic." He said calmly. He had always favored Hermione, "Please just put your differences a side and sit down here." He pointed to the empty seat next to Malfoy.

"I think I'll be much more happier next to Har..." He cut her off

"No, here Miss Granger." He tapped his hand on the desk. Hermione groaned and plumbed down next to her enemy.

"Today we will be going back to the time...." The rest of Professor Binn's statement was drowned out by the sound of a chair scratching a crossed the floor. Hermione looked over at Draco, who had moved uncomfortably close to her. She scooted her chair away from him.

She glanced back at Harry who, to her relive, didn't notice. Draco's hand graced familiar territory as he touched her knee. Acting on reflexes she pushed his hand off, but being as stubborn as Draco was he put it right back only higher up. Hermione prayed to God no one saw, but had she looked at Harry this time she would have been met with a pair of green eyes.

(-.-)

Harry watched stunned as Draco Malfoy's hand caressed his friend's knee. _'That can't be happening.' _But it was. Draco move upwards making Hermione push him away. Harry smiled. He knew she wouldn't let Malfoy do that to her. Malfoy grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away making Harry's smile fall into a frown. This couldn't be right. He was going to have to talk to Hermione.

(-.-)

After classes were over Draco Malfoy made his way around the Hogwarts grounds looking for Ginny. He had a terrible itch that needed to be scratched. He had been this way since History of Magic class. _'Who knew that could happen in such a boring class?' _

He found Ginny sitting under an oak tree by the lake. She was writing in what appeared to be a small pink notebook. Her hair was pulled half way up and half way down making her face look even prettier. Draco snuck up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up quickly, "Oh, Draco. You scared me."

"Sorry." He mumbled sitting down next to her. Instead of saying hello like boyfriend would he began to kiss her neck.

Ginny frowned not liking the feeling, "Draco, Please don't. I'm trying to finish this problem."

He pulled back and sighed, "Do you have to do it now?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

"I don't think you do." He threw the notebook to the side.

"Draco! I need to finish that....."

"Shhh." He kissed her deeply, "Let's go back to my room."

Ginny's eyes widened, "I...um...I don't think that's a good idea." Ginny had had a few boyfriends in the past, but she hadn't ever done...it...with anyone. Sure, her and Harry had messed around, but she would never let him do anything else. It was one of the reasons they had broken up.

"Why not?"

"Because....I ....um." Ginny fumbled with the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh." Draco interrupted her.

"Yea." Ginny blushed.

Draco sighed making Ginny fill guilty.

"I...um...I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Draco said standing up and walking off. _'Where would that mudblood be at? Of course...the library.' _

****

**A/n:** I know...I know....Why the hell haven't I updated? Before you start throwing things at me, let me explain. I was having a big writer's block and if I would have tried to write it, it would have turned out awful. Then we had Hurricane Ivan come in and I had to leave my computer behind and head up to my nana's house. I planned on writing there, but the power went out. I'm so sorry. You can throw things now.

**Thanks to all my reviewers:** YOU KNOW WHO, Sapphire Star Princess, Colette Stanford, Shoe Malfoy, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, elfgyrl33, In love M, Luca Black, VampireFreak, dork star, Supreme Neo Slytherin Countess, Disgusted, JamEs LOVer-GheTto chiLd, ICYCOOL, theophania, dracoluva, Draco Fan!!!!, CassandraRaven, Malfoy vs Potter, PhOeNiX fLiEs MaGiC, TomsPink, XxDarkGoddessxX, DracoLuva, Dershana, indyxx, lemon648, and my best friend Celtic elf!!!!

**Answer to some review questions: **

_Plot:_ When I started to write this story it was 7:30 in the morning and I couldn't get on the internet. So I sat down to right a pure fluff sex story between Hermione/ Draco. There aren't enough of those out there....and I like them...I'm sorry if you don't.

_Ginny's name:_ I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot what her real name was and used Virginia instead! I promise for the rest of the story it will be Ginevra. Please forgive me.

_Luna Lovegood:_ Um....oops? I guess I just went with what Lavender would have been into not Luna...That wasn't very smart of me. Sorry again... Please forgive me again.....

_What year they are in:_ In the last chapter Draco said year 6.....so....yeah...6

If you have anymore questions....Fill free to ask....THANKS! Review!!!


	7. The Astronomy Tower of Terror

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry and Ron notice that Hermione is acting strangely. They think it's because they have been ignoring her. So they start following her around every where. She doesn't even have a second alone. If that's not bothering it be a certain blonde Slytherin? Read and Review!!!

**_Tsk Tsk, Granger_**

**_Chapter Seven: _**The Astronomy tower of terror

Hermione focused the telescope on some stars as she tried to finish her astronomy homework. She had been in there for hours and her map was only half way done. Hermione sighed and began to daydream. She quickly snapped back to earth when the door flew open. Her eyes locked with a pair of sliver ones.

"You are not an easy person to find." Malfoy walked in a shut the door locking it.

Hermione jumped up from her seat, "What do you want with me?"

"Who says I want anything at all?" Malfoy walked up the telescope that had Hermione's eye on it just moments before. Night was just beginning to fall and the stars were starting to show themselves even more. Hermione rolled her eyes before going back to her map. She just needed to find Jupiter and Venus and answer a few more questions.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up right away. "Relax."

Hermione turned quickly making Malfoy's hand fall off her shoulder. His wand was pointing at her. She searched her robe for her own but came up short.

"Looking for this?" Draco had her wand in his other hand. He chuckled, "Come on, Granger. You know better than to leave your wand laying around for anyone to pick up."

He lowered his wand and twirled hers around his fingers, "What if it fell into the wrong hands? Someone may not be as nice as me and give it back to you." He handed her wand. Hermione eyed him suspiciously before grabbing her wand from his hands.

He smirked and walked around the room, "You really need to start trusting me more, mudblood."

Hermione's eyes flamed at his name calling. "You're such a pig, Malfoy."

"Thank you, mudblood." She rolled her eyes before going back to her homework.

After ten minutes of quiet, Hermione began to think Malfoy really had work to do. A cold pale hand on her shoulder destroyed all those thoughts.

"Relax, Granger." His lips grazed her ear as he spoke, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "But it's still on my to-do list."

"Ron!" Harry ran up to Ron and Lavender, who were cuddling in a corner on Hogwarts stair case.

"Harry? Uh...Mate? I'm kind of busy right now." Ron moved apart from Lavendar, who didn't care to hide her annoyance. She let out a big huff and put her hands on her hips.

"It's really important!" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper so Lavender wouldn't hear. "It's about Hermione."

"Is something wrong?" Ron also whispered

"I think so..." Harry led Ron away from Lavendar, the school's biggest gossip.

"What is it?"

Harry quickly explained everything he saw in History of Magic to Ron. Ron's eyes widened, "But he is with Ginny."

Harry nodded, "I know that."

"Was it more...Hermione? Or Malfoy?" Harry detected a bit of jealousy in Ron's voice.

"It was all Malfoy."

Ron nodded quickly, "We have to get her away from him before he tries something again. This can only lead to trouble."

"You're right." Harry bit his lip, "Let's go find her."

Draco moved closer to Hermione. She took a step back, "Look, Malfoy. What are we doing? You have a girlfriend. I have....." Hermione frowned, "I have...things to do."

He had her backed up against the wall, "And You said yourself you don't know why you are doing this." He rubbed a finger down her arm.

Hermione swallowed hard, "I would hate Ginny to find out..."

Malfoy leaned and whispered in her ear, "She isn't going to."

Hermione moved away, "How do you know? I mean, she could walk in."

"The doors locked." Malfoy answered casually.

He started towards her again, "But what if Harry and Ron found out. Ron would kill you." Hermione moved father away.

"I'm not scared of Weasel and Scarhead." He tried to come after her again but once again she moved. He let out a long sigh "Look, mudblood, this would be a lot easier if you wouldn't keep moving."

"I don't want to do this..."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and walked towards her. She was cornered a wall on each side of her. Malfoy watched her flinch as he ran a finger down her cheek. He smirked. Something about her doing that drove him insane. He captured her lips with his in a quick kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Draco smirked, "Don't want to do this?"

Hermione shook her head 'yes', "No."

A chuckle escaped Malfoy's lips before they found spot upon Hermione's neck. She leaned back against the wall as he sucked on her skin. She tried to fight it, but it felt good and was so tempting. She had never been kissed or touched like this other than by Viktor and to be honest he was nothing compared to Malfoy. And they had never really done "the deed". So she was virgin territory and Malfoy was threatening to get near that territory.

Hermione didn't know if she liked it or hated it. One minute she was so happy the next she was over come with guilt. Malfoy pushed his tongue into her mouth before there lips even locked. He gently rubbed her tongue with his slowly driving her insane. Draco slowly picked Hermione up off the ground. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You know...There's a rumor going around that you're a virgin." Hermione gulped. "At first I figured it was true...But now I beg to differ." He pushed her grey cotton skirt up to her waist. His right hand caressed her left thigh while his right hand moved up the back of her skirt. Hermione's hands were also busy. She was wrestling with the button of his muggle jeans. She sighed into Draco's mouth.

He pulled away from her and sat her on the ground, "Have a problem, mudblood?" She growled at the name. "Don't get mad, I'll undo it for you." He undid his button so easy. "You know, Granger. For the smartest witch of our time you really can be..." He was cut off by her lips joining his again.

For the first time in his life, a girl did something to take him by surprise. It took a good ten seconds for him to start responding to the kiss. By this time Hermione's hands had moved his away from his jeans and undid the zipper.

Malfoy was furious that she had the upper hand in this. So in attempt to gain control He rammed them back against the wall and picked her up once again. She winced as her back hit the wall forcefully, "Damn you, Malfoy. That hurt." He smirked, "Only the best for you, Muddy." He kissed her again before she could protest about the name.

"She has to be in here..." Voices drifted in from the out the classroom. "It's the last place we have left to look." There was a knock on the door. Hermione and Draco separated slowly and stared at each other.

"Mione? Are you in there?" It was Harry's sweet voice. Hermione swallowed hard and pushed her skirt down, "uh...Yeah...I'm finishing up some homework."

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Malfoy whispered in her ear.

"Then why do you have the door locked?" Ron asked. By this time Malfoy had his pants zipped up and had ran his finger though his perfect blonde hair.

"I didn't know it was locked..." Hermione's voice cracked. Malfoy smirked and ran a finger down her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Well..." She heard Ron's voice again, "Are you going to open it?" Annoyance filled it.

"I guess...Just let me get this one thing done." She motioned for Malfoy to move. He shrugged and sat on a desk.

"Argh!" Hermione whispered so low Malfoy could barley hear it, "Hide!"

He smirked his cold smirk, "Why?"

"Ginny will find out if they come in here!"

"So?"

"Hermione....I'm unlocking this door if you don't open it in five seconds."

Malfoy snickered, "You better think of something fast, mudblood"

**A/n:** Ooo a cliff hanger! Got to hate those huh? Sorry its been so long, but I really want you guys to like this story and it takes me a while to think of some good juicy action...er...fluff. I love you guys! If you have any questions please ask...I love answering them!

**Thanks:** _Pretty-in-pink898, Hannah.xxx, Monkeythebob, ezza, dork star, honey-gurl808, FireGuardian, FoUr LeAvEd cLoVeR, Alenor, dracolov, lazy, Seer99999, Malfoy vs Potter, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, theophania, ICYCOOL, lemon648, Colette Stanford, Celtic elf, and xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13_


	8. Of all the low down no good things

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't stop Draco." Read and Review!!!

**_Tsk Tsk, Granger_**

**_Chapter Eight: Of all the low down no good things!_**

Malfoy snickered, "You better think of something fast, mudblood"

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh don't worry…you will, love."

Malfoy sighed, "Well…It's been fun, Granger…really. Unfortunately I have quidditch practice." He placed his hand on the door knob.

"DRACOOOO!" Hermione screamed to stop him. She quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had done.

Outside, Harry and Ron started at the door in part shock and part disgust. Ron clenched his jaw. Part of him wanted to break the door down and tear Malfoy to shreds for cheating on his sister, but the bigger part was too disgusted to look at Hermione's face.

So without a word to Harry, he turned and walked the other way. Harry sighed and looked to the door then back to his best friend whose figure was slowly disappearing. Harry was tempted to listen in on Hermione and Draco, and find out that it was a mistake or something. He knew going after Ron would be a better idea.

"Look what you did!" Hermione accused Draco with her index finger.

"What I did? You're the one who screamed my name!" Malfoy roared dropping his hand from the door knob.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't have time for this. I have to find Ron and Harry." Draco grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "And tell them what, Granger?!" Hermione tipped her nose to the air. "The truth!"

Draco snickered, "So you're going to tell them you were snogging their enemy?" Hermione stopped short, 'I…I…I didn't want to." Malfoy sneered at her with disgust, "Rather you admit it or not, Granger, you kissed me just as much as I did you. " With one last sneer and a mumbling of 'Stupid Mudblood.' Malfoy walked out the door.

Ginny Weasley entered the Gryffindor common room. She wore a smile a mile wide. She had just spent the last hour in Lavendar Brown's room reading muggle magazines, which the girl had stuffed under her bed.

Ginny had learned from the magazine, that 5 out 9 girls had sex before marriage. 3 out of those five before true love! Ginny sat on the couch pondering over her decision. Draco was a handsome boy, she wasn't beautiful, but had been told she was very pretty. Why couldn't they be together like those other five muggle couples? She knew her mom would flip if she found out she was considering this. But whose mom wouldn't?!?

Ginny nodded to herself. So it was final, Friday night she would give herself to Draco Malfoy.

The common room door flew open and Ron walked in angrily. He took one look at Ginny and his eyes grew soft, "I'm so sorry." Harry ran in after Ron. His mouth opened to say something, but it closed again. Ginny frowned in confusion, "What? What are you talking about Ron?" He lowered his eyes, "Harry and I saw…er heard, rather, Hermione and Malfoy together."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "W...What?"

"In the Astronomy Tower." Ron mumbled, "She uh…she screamed his name." Ginny stood baffled, "Is this true Harry?" Harry nodded slowly.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "Of all the low down dirty rotten things!" R

on looked up surprised, "What are you going to do to him?"

"To him?! I was talking about you Ronald Weasley! I know you don't like Draco, but lying about him to make me break up with him?! And using poor innocent Hermione too! Just wait till mother hears about this!"

Ron's eyes widened, "But Ginny…I'm telling…"

"Don't but Ginny me! You need to learn some self control." She stormed toward the door stopping as she passed Harry, "And to think you went along with it."

"Ginny…" She ignored him and rushed out the door.

'Gotta catch it. I need the snitch. Almost……Just a little bit farther….and…' Bam! Draco Malfoy groaned as he rolled over on his back. He had slammed right into the ground a full speed. He had been so fucking close!

"Draco, man! What happened?" Blaise Zabini held out his hand to help him up. Draco jumped to his feet, "I don't know….I guess I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Blaise asked. Draco narrowed his eyes, "A little nosey aren't you?" Blaise shrugged, "Is it about the deatheaters? I told you about that guy…he can get you…" Draco looked up sharply, "I told you Blaise. I'm going to be a deatheather! I have to rid the world of Mudbloods."

"I don't see why. Well, besides that show off Granger. I could stand to be without her." Draco smiled a true smile. Blaise raised an eyebrow, "What's that about?"

Draco frowned, "What's what about?"

Blaise pointed a finger at his mouth, "What did you do?" Draco leaned on his broom for support his back was still slightly sore from his nasty fall. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh its concerns me now." Draco sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I swear on a pureblood's life."

"You know how I'm dating Ginny Weasley?" Blaise nodded. One of the Slytherin beaters flew by making Draco go quiet for a second. Once he was gone Draco continued, "I got Granger to kiss me."

Blaise's eyes went big, "Why would you do that?"

"Let me finish!" Draco quickly explained what happened after supper a few weeks ago and what had just happened in the astronomy tower. "I still don't get why you would do it." Draco slapped the back of his head, "Don't you see? Scarhead and Weasel are off telling Weaselette right now! She is going to be furious at the dirty mudblood. Potter and Weasley are mad at Hermione for being in the room with me. Pretty soon the Golden Trio is in a huge fight over me! There is no way they can make it out of this one." Blaise looked impressed, "Good plan, my mate."

"Oh and get this…I have Granger thinking I want her."

"Do you?" Blaise asked.

Draco frowned, "Of course not! She is a filthy blooded person. No wizard should love her." "Just be careful, man. Before you know it you may be in love with her."

Draco clenched his fist so hard he almost drew blood, "Watch your mouth, Zabini!" Blaise held his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying…"

"Just keep your unwanted comments to yourself! Let's finish playing."

A/n: Ok, wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it never is. I hope you liked it! Please review!

**Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter: Skibbles, Ehowyn Weasley, FireGuardian, princess8910, Jesse McCartney lover, yellowcard-1991, PinkIcicle, silvereyedelven, DomIsMyPirate, Crazy4me9234, ezza, robyngred, dee023, stacia-lee, denise4, Nami1, Sweetblood17, different4rmtherest, Sarah-Lynn, Senya Lady of the Serpents, sesshyslove, Nicole-HP-fan, eskimopie, FoxyChic4u, FoUr LeAvEd cLoVeR, Alenor, lemon648, The-Princess-06, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, and xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**

**Questions: **

_Is Luna in Gryffindor? Or does she know the password and just comes to visit? _She isn't in Gryffindor. She is in Ravenclaw, but she comes over on Friday nights when she doesn't have to study or something….Sorry I didn't say that in the story somewhere. Thanks to Dee023 for asking!


	9. The New Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't stop Draco." Read and Review!!!

**_Tsk Tsk, Granger_**

_**Chapter Nine: The New Draco Malfoy**_

"Draco" Ginny yelled breathless after running to the quidditch field. Draco had just finished a long intense practice, "Ginny?" He could barely make out her figure in the dark, "What are you doing out here? It's past curfew."

Ginny swallowed hard, "I know, but I need to talk to you." She glanced at the figure next to Draco; Blaise. "I'll catch up with you later." Malfoy mumbled to the boy. Ginny took Draco's hand; tears about falling out of her eyes. Malfoy frowned, "You look upset." The dam broke and tears strolled down the red head's cheeks.

She tried to hold them back, but she was sobbing violently as to where she was starting to not care. "I….Ron…..Harry…..you….Hermione…" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "And that meant?" Ginny took a deep breath, "I love you Draco Malfoy." Malfoy smirked, "Is that what you had to tell me?" Ginny nodded, "And that…that I'm ready."

"Ready?" The young boy repeated not getting what she was trying to say. "I'm ready for us…." Her voice trailed off and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "You know…"

Malfoy didn't take the time to comment on her statement. His lips were too busy kissing her roughly. His tongue pushed her lips part sending her on an emotional rollercoaster. She pulled back trying to stop him, but he kept catching her lips again.

"Draco…" She said in between kisses "Not…here…" He broke off, "Right…my room." He grabbed her hand pulling toward the castle. Ginny eyes sparkled, "Am I allowed in there?"

Draco pulled her behind him roughly and barely answering her questions. They reached the entrance. Draco mumbled the password. He peaked in slowly. "Damn it" He mumbled looking back at Ginny. She wore a questioning look on her face.

"Pansy and Millicent are talking on the couch." He explained the plan quickly, "We run through. Don't answer them, don't look at them, and most importantly don't talk to them." Ginny nodded. She felt a new type of thrill she had never felt before. She was beginning to understand why Fred and George got into trouble so much. It was exciting and sent a shock through her body. Knowing that all her friends would disapprove put a little damper on things, but the excitement overruled it all.

Malfoy, who still had her hand, took off through the room as quickly as possible looking at his feet. "Drakey!" Ginny heard Parkinson coo, "What is she doing in here?"

"What do you think?" Millicent snickered. Ginny saw Pansy glare evilly at the chunky girl, but the girl thought nothing of it. "Come on!" Malfoy tugged on her arm trying to get her to go up the spiel staircase that led to the boy's dorms. Ginny obliged, "Draco…What if your room mate is in there?"

Though Ginny couldn't see it, Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I have my own room. My dad got it for me." Ginny didn't answer. Really she couldn't answer. She was in awe for Malfoy had opened the door to his room. It was done in all green and sliver. There was a huge queen size bed with a green blanket covering it and sliver pillows. God, Tons of sliver pillows. The most Ginny had ever seen for she only had two. There were quidditch posters all over the walls and a picture of Malfoy catching the snitch.

In the time she had been in shock, Malfoy had led her in the room and begun kissing her neck. It was his tongue tickling her ear that got her senses back. She closed her eyes enjoying what Malfoy was doing for her. He slowly kissed down her neck sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. He pushed her hair to the side and tiled her neck to the same side to give him better access to her neck.

Without warning he bit down hard. Ginny closed her eyes and groaned in pain. As pleasure came over her tears came to her eyes. She knew he had drawn blood, but he had continued. He pulled away from her neck and walked in front of her. He reached down and pulled her black Gryffindor robes over her head. Malfoy was pleased to see no shirt on the girl just a light peach bra and a skirt.  
Ginny blushed at the smile on his face. She opened her mouth to explain her favorite shirt wasn't clean, but Draco took her mouth being open as an invitation.

He kissed her passionately and this time she returned the kiss with just as much passion. She roughly pushed into his mouth, and not expecting it he fell back on to the bed. Ginny smiled and followed him down.

She met his lips again with an eager hunger. She pushed her hands under his quidditch robe. She began to scratch his back lightly with her nails. He moaned in appreciation. After that fall anything touching his muscles relived the tension. Ginny took the moan as a signal to do more. She began to take handfuls of his skin and rubbing his back thoroughly. "God, Granger."

Ginny stopped promptly. She sat up with a blank expression on her face. Draco also sat up only he wore a confused look, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Tears returned to the girls eyes, "Ron was right." She whispered hoarsely, "Why did he have to be right?" The girl asked louder letting more and more tears fall freely from her eyes.

She looked at Malfoy with part disgust and part hatred, "You…you bastard." She suddenly realized that Hermione must have had a part in it too, "That back stabbing snob." Ginny mumbled while Draco was racking his brain for what he had done.

It must have sunk in because he groaned ran his hand violently, "Stupid…" He mentally kicked himself. Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You got one thing right. Leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't know what you wanted from me, but you've occupied too much of my time." She stood and put her robe back on, "Go back to your love! Don't even think of looking me in the eye anymore, you filthy piece of scum." She slammed the door on her way out.

Draco sat on his bed trying to analyze what had just happened. Why had he moaned Granger's name? He had never moaned a girl's name in his life. Let alone a girl he wasn't having sex with! Surely it was just because he had been with her that afternoon, but he knew what he was thinking. He had been thinking 'What if this was Granger.' His whole plans were screwed because of a stupid 'What if' question! What the hell made him throw everything away?

For some reason, Blaise's words entered his mind. He swallowed hard in fear that they were true. _'No! No! No! And more NO! I do NOT have feelings for a stupid filthy mudblood.'_ No pureblood! No Deatheater! No Malfoy! Could ever ever enjoy the company of a muggle born witch! It couldn't happen to him. It wouldn't happen to him! He groaned and laid back on his pillow, "I like a mudblood." He rolled over on his side, "No ….I love a mudblood."

Hermione sat in the back of the library thinking over everything that happened in one day. She chuckled, "How could I let this happen? I let my guard down. I let him get to me. Now everything is ruined! I lost my friends and the guy. Not that I wanted the guy, just it's the principle of the matter!"

"God Granger! You talk even when no one is around to listen." She turned around quickly to see the one person she didn't want to see; Draco Malfoy. He was smirking while leaning against the back corner. A shadow covered half of his face making him appear two years older and manlier.

Hermione swallowed hard feeling a familiar excitement build up in her, "Malfoy." She whispered. She frowned wondering why he was in here. It was past 11:30. Everyone had left the library except for the two even Professor had left her the key to lock up; she often did that.

As if reading her mind Draco spoke up, "I came to see you." Confusion past over the girl's face before it turned to a sneer, she had learned from him, "Me? What didn't get enough in the astronomy tower?"

Malfoy shook his head, "No. I'll never get enough Hermione Granger." Ignoring her confusion again, He began to walk around her, "This is where it all began, you know. This is where I decide to have some fun with a mudblood while getting some other type of pleasure too." He chuckled slightly stopping in front of her, "Little did I know I would end up with the biggest desire for you. I need you Granger." She opened her mouth, "Don't ask questions. I don't have answers. Just tell me you love me and are willing to do this with me."

Hermione took in everything Draco said with shock. It wasn't something you heard a Malfoy say every day! It wasn't something you heard Malfoy say period. "What's the catch?" She asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"No catch, Love. Just you…me and everything we've been craving for the last six years." Something in the way Draco said it made it sound so true and so tempting. Of course, she now knew he was right. She wanted him and will always want him. "If you are tricking me Draco Malfoy, I'll get back at you. I swear it…I will hex you into next year!" Hermione threatened him with her index finger.

Draco smirked, "This is no joke. I don't joke about the girl I love." Before Hermione could reply Draco closed the small gap between them. His kissed her with more passion than he had ever kissed a girl.

Of course Hermione wasn't just standing there. She too filled her kiss to him with passion and love. A new feeling washed over the two. It was something so hard to put into words. Hermione moaned into the kiss as Draco backed her into the corner.

Her back slammed into the wall, but the pain was mixed in with the pleasure she was getting from Draco kissing his way down her neck. He nibbled and sucked on her skin not the way he did Ginny. He was careful not to bite too hard for fear of hurting his mudblood.

Somehow after a few minutes of making out, Hermione and Draco ended up on the floor. Draco pushed Hermione too her back not breaking eye contact. He didn't know what he was going to tell his father or his friends. All he knew was, something had happened in the last three hours to make him realize he wanted this. No…scratch that…he needed this. He wanted to take this girl and run away from everyone! It was so strange how he went from being a deatheater for life to loving a muggle born witch in a matter of 4 hours.

Draco began to unbutton Hermione's white shirt when she whispered, "Don't break my heart, Malfoy." He looked up and smile a true smile, "I would never dream of it." She brought her lips back to his to close the promise.

After Malfoy rid Hermione of her shirt and bra, without breaking the kiss mind you, he began to massage one of the bushy haired girl's breasts. She moaned as he drew circles around her nipple. She broke the kiss gasping for air as he pinched her. "God, Malfoy!"

"Draco." He said into her chest.

Hermione frowned, "What?"

"Call me Draco." He said before closing his lips around her left breast. She held on to his shoulders for dear life as he sucked the hell out of her. She loved every minute of it. He switched breast treating it with just as much respect as he did its twin. Hermione groaned and ran her fingers through Malfoy's soft blonde.

After finishing on top he let his hands wonder down to her muggle jeans. He unsnapped the button with one hand while the other unzipped the zipper. He looked deeply into her brown eyes. She nodded slowly and he pulled the jeans off her hips. He snorted, "Nice knickers." Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Hey…they were all I had clean."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "They have a hole in them." Hermione shrugged, "I didn't expect anyone to see them." Draco smirked, "You better start expecting."

He pulled down the cotton knickers and threw them to the side. Hermione gasped as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He pushed her legs a part not looking up. Hermione watched him not sure what was going to happen. He kissed her down there slowly making her gasp. His tongue was darting all over the place. "Draco….please…"

He stopped to look up at her. He nodded slowly and fumbled with the buckle to his pants. Hermione helped him slip his robe and shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his smooth tone chest. He positioned himself at her entrance and whispered softly, "This is going to hurt, you know?" Hermione bit her lip, "Just do it."

Draco pushed himself quickly into her. She closed her eyes as the pain of flesh ripping washed over her. Draco waited for her to get adjusted to him. Her breath quickened as the pain turned to pleasure. A single tear ran down the girl's cheek. Draco shakily reached out a finger and wiped it away. She nodded slowly signaling him to begin.

He pulled himself almost completely out of her before slamming roughly back into her. She groaned, "Mhmmmm" Draco picked up the pace. Hermione started to move her hips up to touch his, "Faster." She growled. Draco loved the way sex change the bookworm completely. He felt he knew something about her know one else could possibly know. And no one else would ever know if he could help it.

Hermione groaned loudly signaling she was close to her point of no return. Draco let out a moan too as he reached his point. The girl let out a low scream as she came. After a few more seconds, Draco came too. He held the girl as she shook violently in his arms. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What…What made you change?" She asked. He covered them with one his robe, "Something a close friend said, and something Ginny said." Hermione eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about her friends. "What will they think?" She whispered.

"Nothing they don't' already think." Draco whispered back into her ear. Hermione relaxed a little again. Draco caressed her cheek with his finger, "Who cares what anyone thinks? I don't. Let my father be mad. Let potter and Weasley be mad. If they were ever your true friends, they will forgive you."

Hermione slowly nodded wiping her own tears away. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm defiantly going to get use to having a sweet Draco Malfoy around."

**A/n:** That's it…all that is left is an Epilogue! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Please review!!!!!!!!

Thanks to: Ehowyn Weasley, hidden-me, melissa5, theophania, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, yellowcard-1991, Malfoy vs Potter, Nubia, hannah-901, Alenor, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, dork star, and Sammie Leigh!!!!!!!

**You guys are great! **

Special thanks to: Samantha for reviewing just about every chapter, proof reading it, and making me write it! hugs you are the best cousin ever!!!!! And friend!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. Hermione gasped loudly as he continued his work. His hand slowly worked his way up her skirt reaching her cotton knickers. Hermione jerked her hips and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't stop Draco." Read and Review!!!

**_Tsk Tsk, Granger_**

**Epilogue:** A piece from Hermione Granger's diary:

**Saturday, December 9th**

Hey, it's me again. I'm so glad everything is finally coming together for me. Today Ron smiled at me! I know it's not much, but it's an improvement from not even looking my way. Harry forgave me a long time ago. He always was so understanding of things. Of course, It took sometime with Ginny, but we are slowly becoming best friends again. Soon things will be back to normal.  
As for me and Draco, well, things couldn't be better. I can still remember the day we walked hand and hand into The Great Hall. Needless to say, I enjoyed the look of shock in Pansy Parkinson's face! I really love him.  
Christmas holidays are coming up. I'll be going home as well as Draco. He is going to break the news to his parents over the holidays. I hope he is ok. I hate the thought of him going there a lone. Lucius Malfoy can be very persuasive at times, but I don't think he will be talking Draco out of this any time soon. ) Well…I've gotta go. Ginny and I are going to go shopping at Hogsmeade for a new robe! And for once, I can't wait to buy clothes! Maybe I'll get a chance to go to the book store too! I'll write more later! Bye!

_ Hermione Granger_

**A/n:** It wasn't very long but it explained everything that happened afterwards! Aren't you glad Ginny and Hermione are friends again? I am! Ginny is my favorite Character! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it ended suddenly, but once my mind gets going its goes! No, there will not be a sequel. I have begun another fanfiction and I'm going to do one at a time! Maybe you will enjoy reading my other one…._Never Smile at a Crocodile_. It is a Peter Pan fanfiction! I would love it you read it! And reviewed!

**Thanks to my faithful reviews:** Draco-and-Jack-Lover, hannah-901, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, sapphirechrystal1438, Nami1, Meitantei Conan, spychick989, JenJen05, Nubia, Jameth, Madizon, imavirgintoo!!!, **Samantha (**I miss you best friend!!) kris008Meloda2626, Alenor, lemon648, Malfoy vs Potter, and dracofan4eva

**READ: NEVER SMILE AT A CROCODILE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
